Italia Romano
by Suzuguintou
Summary: Romano siente que no le consideran parte de Italia, y España intenta hacerle sentir mejor, aunque no sabe exactamente cuál es el problema. Drabble.
_Italia_... seis letras, un país, dos personas.

A veces, los demás se olvidaban de que la parte del sur, Italia Romano, era parte de Italia también. De hecho, Lovino era el único que llamaba Veneciano a su hermano, y el resto le llamaba Italia. Pero a él todos le llamaban Romano, ¡incluso Feliciano lo hacía!

Vamos, él también es parte de Italia, ¿por qué le llamaban así todo el tiempo? Sería lindo que le llamaran Italia de vez en cuando.

— Romano...

Esa palabra resonaba en su cabeza todo el día. Pareciera que nadie le reconociera como parte de Italia.

— ¡Romano! — Escuchó una voz a lo lejos. — ¡Romano! — Esta vez más fuerte.

Parpadeó y regresó a la realidad; estaba en casa de España, quien le había invitado a comer.

— ¿En qué estás pensando? Llevas así todo el rato, se ha enfriado la comida. — Dijo Antonio, mientras que una expresión de preocupación se formaba en su rostro.

— Lo siento, no tengo hambre. — Dijo Lovino, algo distraído, mirando hacia abajo. Se sentía mal por ni siquiera haber tocado la comida, pero de verdad no se sentía bien emocionalmente.

— ¿Estás seguro? Es tu favorito, y ni siquiera lo probaste. ¿Quieres que lo caliente? Sería una pena tirarlo. —Dijo Antonio, con una pequeña sonrisa de tristeza en su cara.

— Lo siento, yo... no debí haber venido. Dáselo al perro. Gracias por invitarme. — Se levantó de su asiento, tomó la sudadera que se hallaba en el respaldo de su propia silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

— ¡Espera! Romano…— Intentó detenerlo el español, pero el sonido de la puerta interrumpió sus palabras. Se sentía como una esposa justo después de haberle gritado a su marido. Porque cada vez que Romano se sentía mal, él se sentía culpable, aunque no tuviera nada qué ver. —…ni siquiera tengo perro.

 **[ . . . ]**

Lovino caminaba por la acera con la mirada hacia abajo mientras nevaba, viendo hacia al frente de vez en cuando para asegurarse de no chocar con nada, cuando visualizó algo a lo lejos...

Eran Alemania y Prusia. Estaban muy entretenidos hablando sobre algo que no era de su incumbencia... o no lo era, hasta que escuchó su nombre y el de su hermano.

— Pero Romano también es parte de Italia, ¿no? Deberíamos darle algo a él también...— dijo Alemania.

Claro, se acercaba la época de Navidad, seguro que hablaban de regalos. A Romano no le importaba, de todas formas él no acostumbraba a darlos ni recibirlos.

De cualquier forma, Romano se escondió detrás del muro de un edificio muy cercano a la conversación. Esos dos podrían estar hablando de algo tan trivial como regalos, así como podrían están hablando de un plan de invasión para atacarle. No iba a arriesgarse a que le atacaran. Ni a él ni a su hermano.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Romano nos trata mal. ¿No se la pasa echándote cada vez que vas a su casa a ver a su hermano? Italia es un buen chico, él sí lo merece. — Dijo Prusia.

Lovino definitivamente no podía negar que los trataba mal, pero así era su carácter y su forma de expresarse. Nunca se imaginó que eso haría que las personas le odiaran.

— Espiar las conversaciones ajenas está mal. — Dijo una voz familiar justo detrás de él.

Se dio la vuelta para comprobar de quién era la voz, y se exaltó al ver que era España, dando un pequeño salto en su lugar.

— Tú... bastardo, ¡¿qué haces aqui?! — Cuestionó Lovino, sorprendido.

— Te seguí tan pronto como dejaste mi casa. Te veías triste y temí que fueras a hacer una locura. — Se justificó Antonio, abrazando al chico frente a él. — Estaba tan preocupado...

— ¡Suéltame, idiota! ¡Seguir a las personas también está mal!— Exclamó Romano, con una ligera sonrisa involuntaria en su rostro, removiéndose entre los brazos del español. Pretendía que intentaba escapar, pero en realidad no tenía muchas ganar de hacerlo.

— No estés triste, _Italia_...— dijo Antonio, apretando a Lovino entre sus brazos.

— ¡Espera! — Romano lo empujó, se soltó de sus brazos y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. — ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo me llamaste? — Cuestionó, sorprendido.

— ¡Ah! Lo... lo siento, yo... no creí que te molestaría y...

— ¡No! ¡Llámame así otra vez! — Le ordenó el menor en un tono agresivo.

España puso sus manos sobre los hombros del otro, mirándolo profundamente a los ojos y cumplió su petición. — _Italia_... te quiero, Italia...

El susodicho le abrazó, escondiendo su cara en el cuello de su acompañante. — Hazme un favor... — dijo, rozando ligeramente sus labios contra la piel del castaño. — No vuelvas a llamarme así.

España estaba confundido, pero de igual forma asintió. — Está bien, Romano. — Dijo, rodeándole con sus brazos nuevamente. — Te amo...

El abrazo de hizo más fuerte, y duró unos pocos segundos que ambos sintieron como si fueran eternos. Un cálido y cómodo abrazo.

Después de todo, pareciera que _Italia_ se convirtió en el nombre de Feliciano. Y a Lovino ya no le importaba. Él era _Romano_ , y siempre lo sería.

* * *

 **N/A:** Es el primer fanfic que subo aquí, así que... hola (?)

Originalmente lo subí a Wattpad porque escribo a través del celular y se me hacía más fácil, pero desde hace mucho tiempo que quería subir algo aquí, y aquí está.

No es igual al que subí a Wattpad; esta es una versión más limpia y agregué unas cuantas cosas, resultando en más de 800 palabras cuando originalmente eran 700 o algo así.

Pero en fin, nada de eso importa. Dejen sus críticas, las leeré todas y las tomaré en cuenta, de verdad quiero mejorar.


End file.
